narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Royal Academy
The Royal Academy (ロイヤル学園, Roiyaru Gakuen) is one and only academy in Central Aeon. It is located inside the main cave of Mount Infinity. Appearance The Royal Academy is extremely large, comprising more than thirty ancient-styled buildings which are scattering all around the large cave. Size and shape of buildings may vary but the height are all equal. All buildings are similar on the outside, they are all painted in dark and brick red color. Inside of the buildings, however, are painted and decorated differently. Background The Royal Academy is one of the oldest building at Aeon. It was built by the ancestors of Taishi Clan, Shiba Clan and Shokatsu Clan during the early years of Aeon foundation. They met various of obstacles throughout the construction. The most notable problem they encountered was shortage of budget and resources. The project was halted until the three aforementioned clans created three new technologies; creations of windmills, watermills and tide mills to produce electricity. They solve the economic crisis by selling the knowledges and technologies to other countries and at the same time they managed to cut the country's spending for electricity by generating their own through wind, hydro and tidal power. Procedures Unlike other schools and academies, there are some strange requirements to enroll in this academy. Royal Academy is not named Royal for nothing. It is a prestigious academy that is limited only to Imperial and Noble people. Commoners are not accepted except the orphans from Royal Creche. Due to its affiliation with Royal Creche, any orphan from Royal Creche regardless of nobility can easily join the academy. Students who have successfully enroll in Royal Academy have the right to request for free hostel room. The hostel is actually Royal Creche, which is located near the cave. Despite being an orphanage house, it is also functioning as temporary hostel for Royal Academy's students who live at other states due to its massive size. Overview The curriculum in Aeon is different compares to other countries due to their unique system. Students in Aeon are not allowed to skip grades or stages of education. It is mandatory to study in the primary school for six years, secondary school for three years and tertiary school for three years. At primary school, students are taught simple knowledge such as writing and reading the main languages (Chinese and Japanese), mathematics, basic science and also moral ethics. During the Secondary and Tertiary Academy, students have to learn harder mathematics, other languages, history and three type of sciences subjects, naming biology, chemistry and physics. Even though lecturers have the right to teach at any pace they want as long as they teach everything before the final examination, they rarely use up all the time. They tend to finish teaching a year before the final year; 5 years in primary, 2 years in secondary and 2 years in tertiary so they have one extra year to revise the materials they taught. P.E. are taught in all three stages of education but it is not mandatory to attend. However, physical test is included in the final examination. It is notable that in Aeon, there is no special category for girls in sports or combats. They are allowed to participate together along with the boys in any sports or competitions. Final Examination Final examination is the most important examination in the academy. It was provided in all three stages of education; Primary, Secondary and Tertiary. The test can be taken in any year end and becomes mandatory once the students are on their final year. However, it is not recommended as the final examination can only be taken once. The final examination is divided into two parts; writing and practical test. Writing test will cover everything that are taught within the textbooks. Practical test is made up of sport and ninja technique test. Normally, these two tests have to be mastered by at least a couple of years. As mentioned earlier, students are allowed to take their final exam in any year end, however, they will not able to pursue higher stage of education or graduate until they spent sufficient time on their school. Reaching the appropriate age and passed the exam are the only way to graduate and obtain the academic certificate. Final Examination should not be confused with Graduation. One does not graduate by obtaining the final examination result. It may look pointless to take the Final Exam earlier at first glance but it is not true. Academic result is needed to participate in higher ranking ninja test such as Chūnin or Jōnin Test. *Genin: Automatically listed as they join the Primary School *Chūnin: Primary School Final (GPA 2.0 or above) *Jōnin: Chūnin (Rank B or Above) and Secondary School Final (GPA 2.0 or above) *ANBU or equivalent: Jōnin (Rank A or above) and Tertiary school Final (GPA 2.0 or above) Grading School Period Graduation Graduation should not be confused with final examination. Graduation can be easily achieved by merely attending the academy. As long as they attend 80% of the school period, they will receive the certificate. Certificate is mandatory to pursue higher stage of education, not the final examination result. Trivia *"Academy" in Aeon means a school that covers all three stages of education, from primary to tertiary. *It is the only academy in Central Aeon, not the whole Aeon. *It is the largest, oldest and the best academy in the whole Aeon. Category:Academy Category:School